She's my wife
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Just a little fluffy Addek one shot...


Something short that was popping into my mind... a one shot.

Hope you like it.

**

* * *

****She's my wife**

He looked into Meredith's eyes and noticed that he missed something. He couldn't explain what exactly it was, but he couldn't imagine becoming old with her. He said, „Meredith, I … I'm sorry. I don't think it's a good idea when we go out tonight."  
She looked at him in shock, "Why?"  
"Because … there's someone else."  
"What?"

"I'm sorry?"  
"How long?"  
"18 years."  
"What?"  
"Meredith, I'm married. I left her, because I was mad … and it was a mistake. I really miss her. She's my wife. Whatever happened between us. She's my wife."

"You're married?", she looked at him in shock.

"Yeah for almost 12 years. I met her in med school."  
"Oh, I'm…", she didn't know what to say, "You should go then."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Derek … just go. I don't want to see you anymore."

Derek stood up and left SGH. He drove straight to the airport and booked the first plane to New York.

Meanwhile in New York Addison wasn't doing well. She didn't stay with Marc after that night. She sat in her office. She heard someone knock.

"Come in."  
Marc entered her office, "How are you doing?"  
"Good", she only said and looked at her shoes.

He sat opposite of her, "You know … you should tell Derek…"  
"He doesn't answer my calls."

"Addie … I'm sorry about …"  
"No, don't be. It was my fault too. So don't be sorry", she smiled at him softly.

"You want to come and grab some food at the cafeteria?"  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
They left her office and entered the cafeteria. Marc joked around, so that Addison felt a bit better. He tried to call Derek for a thousand times, but of course … he doesn't answer his calls. The grabbed food and sat down.

"Addie, you really have to eat something."  
"I'm eating something", she showed him an apple.

"You know that's way to less."  
She only shrugged her shoulders.

For the first time in month Derek heard the mailbox of his mobile.

There were thousand messages from Addison, but then he heard Marc's voice, "Derek it's me, Marc. Sorry I'm bothering you and I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but please listen. Addison isn't feeling good. She … it took me a week that she leaves the brownstone and come back to work and she really eats too little. Please call her and say you're ok. She's really worried. So hope to see you seen. Bye" Derek put his mobile down. Half an hour later the plane landed in New York. He took a cab and went to the hospital, Marc, Addison and he used to work. He entered it and t felt like nothing had changed after all. He went by the cafeteria and saw them, sitting together.

He entered the cafeteria. He was really angry; he couldn't believe that Marc was still sitting there with HIS wife. He ignored the looks and went straight to them.

"This is unbelievable", he said angry. They both looked up and looked at him in shock.

"You're here", Addison only whispered.

"You stand up!", Derek screamed now at Marc. Marc wasn't fast enough so Derek pulled him up. "You … will never talk to her again. You understood that", his fist landed into Marc's face and they started to fight. Addison tried to stop that, but she couldn't.

"You were never there Derek. Come on, if it would be another man, he would have tried it much time earlier."

"You were my best friend you … man whore."  
They started to fight more and more and didn't hear Addison in the beginning, but then Derek looked up and saw that Addison arched. Marc looked up too and they stopped fighting and went to Addison.

"Addison, it's alright", Marc talked to her calmly, "how much does it hurt?"

She only looked at him in pain, "Too much … I'm …", but she couldn't go on talking. She became unconscious and Derek grabbed her that she didn't fall on the floor.  
"We need a bed", he only said to Marc.

Marc brought them to a patient room. Derek laid Addison down. He looked at Marc furious, "What's going on here?"  
Marc sat down, "Derek you really should sit down, because she should tell you that and I'm not…"  
"Just spill it."  
"She's pregnant."  
Derek looked at him in shock, "YOU GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!"

Now it was Marc, who really got angry, "NO! You got her pregnant. You remember the night you left? She prepared everything to tell you, but you never came home. She was sad and vulnerable. She told me, she's pregnant. She missed you Derek. She wanted to tell you on this night, on your anniversary, but you didn't bother to come. I'm sorry about sleeping with Addison and we both should have known better, but … she was … I never saw her like this. She needed someone to comfort her and … she just wasn't like the Addison we know. She was so broken. You broke her and she tried to call you for how long … a month … and you never picked up. She's miserable. She eats way to less. It's not good nor for her or the baby", Marc ended his speech.

"Marc, I didn't know …", Marc stood up. "But now you know and you better fix this. She's your wife Derek." He put some chocolate pudding and a banana on the nightstand. "She should eat this. I tried the whole morning to make her eat it. Maybe you're more lucky", he said and left the room and a moment later Addison moved. Derek hold her hand when she opened her eyes.

"Derek?", she asked, still a little weak.

"Hey. Don't move too much, you're still a little weak", he said softly and then grabbed the pudding, "You know. You should eat sometimes."  
She didn't say anything, so Derek went on talking, "You know I will feed you, if you don't eat this yourself." She sighed and grabbed it and began to eat slowly.

"So you're here?"  
"I'm here?"  
"Why?"  
"I missed you."  
"I heard you have a perfect 12 year old in Seattle."  
"Addie…"  
"No, it's ok. I cheated on you, so …. whatever."  
"No. Come on… I'm … Marc told me."  
"What exactly?"  
"What you wanted to tell me that night."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry I was absent Addison", he looked at her in regret.

"I …", but he interrupted her, "Please, let me go on. I'm not finished. I'm sorry I sent Marc over all the times. I'm sorry you felt lonely. I never … never wanted to ignore you. Addie, I'm sorry I left without a word. That I didn't hear you out. I missed you so much in Seattle and when I looked at Meredith this morning I noticed she wasn't you. You know, she's in some ways like the Anti-Addison. I'm sorry for everything I pushed you through the last years. You made a mistake, but … I started this, when I stopped coming home. I'm really sorry Addison. Please, give it … give us another try."  
"You ask me to give us another try?"  
"I ask you."  
"But I'm the one that cheated."  
"Yeah, I know, but we were both wrong and run away, wasn't the wisest decision."  
"Thank you Derek."

He leaned down, "So is this a yes?", he smiled at her.

"Yes … yes, yes!"

They kissed for the first time in months, "I missed you too Derek."

He smiled at her, "So and I will become a dad?"  
"Yeah. The little peanut is doing great. I'm 15 weeks and everything is fine."

"You're way to skinny for this. So what about you eat more", he suggested.

"Derek…"

"Oh come on. Really Addie I will take care of you and something like this will never happen again. I promise."  
She nodded, "Thank you Derek."  
A few hours later, they talked a lot and sat down in front of the hospital. Derek grabbed Addison's hand.

"I don't know, if I want to stay here."  
Addison nodded, "Richard offered me a job in Seattle."  
Derek looked at her in surprise, "Really?"  
"Yeah. He told me you are there, because he needs me for a TTTS you will get tomorrow. I wanted to leave in the evening."  
"You know, we could leave together. I could show you Seattle. I … We own land there?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We have a lake and a lot of wood on our land."  
"And a house?"  
"We could build one, if we decide to stay in Seattle."  
"Sounds like a plan. I love you Derek."

"Love you too, Addison."

The next day they left New York and took a plane to Seattle. Richard was really happy, when he saw Addison and Derek entered SGH together. They went to his office.

"Good to have you here Addi", Richard smiled at his favorite surgeon.

"Good to be here."  
"You know, you can stay if you want."  
"I know, but there's something I … we have to tell you if you want me to stay."

"Ok, just spill it."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Addie, that's … great", he hugged her, "You", he pointed at Derek, "better take care of her."  
"I will. She's my wife."

**5 years later**

"Ami! Don't climb to high on that tree!", a really pregnant Addison told her 4 year old.

In this moment Derek entered the house, "Addi? Ami?"  
"Daddy!", Ami screamed and ran to her dad, who lifted her up.

"Hey little miss. You took good care of mommy and your little brother?"  
"I took really good care of them", she answered him proudly.

He went over to his wife and kissed her, "You're doing fine?"  
"Ugh … tell you child I want it outside. I can't barely move. I really hate you Derek Shepherd."

"No, you don't", he kissed her passionately. In this moment Amelia entered the room again.

"Mommy, daddy! Can we watch Cinderella? PLEASE!"  
They sighed. It was Amelia's favorite movie and they had watched it for a million times.

Derek smiled at his daughter, "Sure sweetie. Go to mommy's and my bedroom. We will watch it there."

She sprinted to the room of her parents. A while late all Shepherd's lay on the master bed and watched Cinderella, but Addison didn't make it to the half of the movie, before she went to sleep.

"Daddy, mommy's sleeping. Should we wake her up?"  
"No. She needs sleep and your little brother too."  
Amelia sat down on Derek's lap, "I really took good care of them both today, but tomorrow it's your turn."  
Derek smiled at his daughter. She looked so much liked Addison with her red curls and the face, but she had his eyes and his nose.

"We will take care of them both."  
"Ok… that's ok.", she said smiling.

A while later Amelia was asleep too. Derek looked at his wife and his daughter and her belly, who inhabited his soon to be son. He was happy that Addison and he worked things out.

After all she was still his wife.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
